Haircuts
by pandacuddles6
Summary: Clara is getting a haircut. But what is taking so long? It smells like an adventure on this fine Wednesday! Initially meant to be a oneshot, hoping to add chapters. R&R and be brutally honest please! Whouffle! and hopefully more to come!


Haircuts

A/N: REEEEAAAD MEEEE! How is life everyone? ... Good…. I'm glad…. Shhhhh, My turn… This is technically a oneshot but I'd really like to continue it. Sadly, I'm terrible at big picture stories, seeing as how my last one crashed and burned, and I would love some responses on how I should keep going with this, IF I should keep going with this...

Disclaimer: Ner I DERN"T ERN DERCTER WHERRRR!... or Doctor Who, I don't know what that first one was…

ch.1 The Back Door: Clara's POV

Clara glanced down at her watch impatiently. She had been sitting in the same chair for over an hour waiting to get a simple hair cut. Considering the large amount of time she had spent waiting in the small sitting area in the front of the salon, the place really should have been packed, but as far as she could tell, there were only 4 other people in the entire salon (besides Artie and Angie who were both occupied with their respective devices.)

She scanned the room, her eyes briefly falling on a door in the back, then moving on to the man with spiky black hair at the front desk. He was one of only 3 employees she had seen, the other two were women, obviously hairdressers who could have been sisters if it wasn't for one having bleach blonde hair and the other having dark brown. _Then again who am I to judge; my sister has red hair and freckles… or at least she would have if I had a sister._ She thought to herself. She found her eyes once again wondering to the mysterious door in the back, through which the fourth person, an older man with graying hair, had disappeared through with Blonde and Brown Hair around the time she and the Maitland kids had arrived at the salon. She hadn't heard a peep from them since.

_Why is it so quiet? Haven't they been back there long enough? He didn't have that much hair to begin with, how much more can they cut off? Unless he is getting it dyed… but it still doesn't take this much time, does it? What if something went wrong? But what could possibly go wrong? It's not as if the man is having surgery! Do they do that here? …Nah. But why does he need two people back there? I could have probably been done by now if one of them had cut my hair at the same time. They need to work on their time management skills. But what if I'm not back yet, when HE gets to the Maitland house? Well, I guess he'll just have to wait, like a big boy… But what if he is sitting all alone on the porch like a lost puppy wondering where I've gotten to… Wait, why do I care so much? Ugh, that's beside the point… _Clara's thoughts were interrupted by Angie, who suddenly poked Clara in the side very hard.

"Ow!" Clara squealed, earning her a nasty look from Spiky Hair who had apparently been enjoying the horrible monotony of silence Clara had found so distressing. Clara nodded at him and smiled apologetically before resuming. "Oi, what was that for?" she whisper-yelled at Angie.

"Well I said your name like a billion times! I only poked you because you wouldn't answer me and you looked like you were about to explode or something. You've been staring at that door back there for like twenty minutes. Are you mental?" Angie whisper-yelled back, pointing to the same back door the old man disappeared through. Withdrawing her hand she muttered "You're so stupid." Under her breathe and returned her attention to the device in her hand.

Clara sighed. "I'm fine. Thank you very much for your concern." She said back a bit sarcastically, while shaking her head. Her thoughts once again returned to the back door. There were several stations set up in the main room, all of them unused. _Why would they need to go back there in the first place? There are plenty of open stations out here. Oh gosh, what if he's getting his back waxed or something… Wouldn't he be like screaming though… Ugh, in every circumstance they would have to be making some kind of noise… or… Nope. Something must be wrong. I should go ask Spiky Hair up there, what's taking so long. Maybe I could get him to check on the old man…_

Right as Clara decided to get up, a man with a long purple tweed jacket and a bowtie strode through the doors of the salon, making the tiny bell connected to the door ring loudly startling Clara and making her jump in her seat. His arms were out wide like he was embracing the universe and he was sporting a goofy grin on his face making his long chin stretch even longer, if possible.

"Doctor!" Artie and Angie shouted as they jumped from their chairs in delight and hugged the man simultaneously. Once again, Spiky Hair gave them a nasty look, but this time Clara didn't care. She stood up and gave The Doctor a hug that lasted a teeny bit too long, and was a teeny bit too tight for their "just friends" status. "What's your _boyfriend_ doing here?" Angie asked, intentionally emphasizing the word 'boyfriend' to get on her nerves. Clara just rolled her eyes, not even bothering to deny it for the trillionth time.

"How did you know that I'd be here? _Here_, of all places?" _How do you always know everything? Is there anything you don't know, you clever boy?_ Clara asked, although she only asked the first two questions out loud.

"I know everything!" the Doctor whisper- exclaimed looking at her cheekily and once again throwing his arms up into the air. Clara raised her eyebrow at him skeptically. "Alright, I only know _most_ things." He responded earnestly putting his hands down and twiddling his thumbs. Clara crossed her arms and tapped her foot, eyebrow raised in the classic "just spit it out already"expression he was so used to seeing on her gorgeous _… no… very very VERY ugly face. Well maybe only slightly ugly… kinda- sorta pretty-ish face .Ugh._ The Doctor thought, looking down at his thumbs. "Ugh, well it's possible, I suppose, that I saw the address on your _calendaronyourphone_ written in for today, which is Wednesday, which is _our _day…" He tried to say innocently. The way he sped up did not go unnoticed by Clara, and neither did the way he said 'our day.' Oh yes that was definitely another reason for Clara's impatience to leave. She was excited to spend this day with the Doctor, but this annoying hair appointment got in the way.

"Doctor, why were you on my phone?" Clara said without missing a beat.

"Ah, I was hoping you hadn't caught that bit… Well, I thought it might hold the key to the mystery that is Clara Oswin Oswald." the Doctor said smoothly, taking Clara's hand and covering it with both of his own.

"And you guys aren't together? Rubbish. Only married couples talk like that." Angie interrupted.

The Doctor blushed and Clara was about to respond when they heard a crash and a muffled scream coming from behind the back door it seemed. "Stay there!" Clara cried at Angie and Artie as they darted forward. She and The Doctor raced past Spiky Hair, despite his protests, and The Doctor threw open the back door, loudly. Clara realized she was holding the Doctor's hand… from habit, she supposed. She let go of the Doctor's hand and pushed by him, gasping at the sight before her. The old man who went in there earlier was white as snow. Not dead, however, just standing there frozen like a statue with his hands halfway shielding his terrified face. Clara carefully touched his newly bald head expecting it to be cold. Shockingly enough, however it was regular body temperature, meaning that the man wasn't actually frozen, just paralyzed somehow.

After the Doctor did his own examination of the man, he looked at Clara and grinned like the madman he was. He then shouted, "TO THE TARDIS!" with his balled up fist up in the air once again as he spun on his heels. WHAM! Spiky Hair slammed the door in his face. They heard a click as the door locked. The Doctor patted his pockets, looked at Clara and said, "Oh dear, it seems I've misplaced my sonic screwdriver."

Wednesdays, Clara's favorite days, the days that she spent with the Doctor, going on adventures together, seeing alien planets, and different times, past and future constantly coming hand in hand with life threatening situations… It seems their adventure on this particular Wednesday was just beginning to get interesting.

A/N: Wow, I hate these things, No one ever reads them… huh…. Anyway, just in case YOU DO… how should I continue with his story? Please Read and Review (R&R for all the newbs) and don't give me any of that be nice rubbish. Tell me what you lave and hate about it… yeah!


End file.
